


Growl

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, thank god you're alive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Growl

“Move!” Saitou growled at him and Sanosuke’s heart beat faster. He let himself be shoved into a room. He didn’t know where he was, but he didn’t care, tumbling down to the floor in a disheveled mess. 

Why did anything that Saitou Hajime do make him so… 

Sanosuke groaned, rolling over to look up as the shouji was shut roughly. Saitou stood over him, his chest heaving as he drew in air. 

“Ahou!” Saitou wiped his mouth with his gloved hand and Sanosuke felt his cock throbbing. Those dark gold eyes stared at him, pierced through the darkness of the room. “You almost…” he trailed off, growling as he looked away. “Ahou!” 

Sanosuke didn’t care if he was being insulted, he was hard as he watched Saitou pull his wool police jacket off, his sword clattering to the floor. “S-Saitou…” 

But Saitou cut him off with another growl, his eyes even fiercer than before. 

Sanosuke swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. He didn’t know where he was, he just knew he had gotten himself in a lot of trouble, a bullet had whizzed past his head with a startling crack, and then there was Saitou. The smell of blood, and then he was being pulled along into this place. A safehouse of Saitou’s perhaps? 

“Ahou…” Saitou whispered, dropping to his knees suddenly and then Saitou was on top of him, kissing him, pressing him down into the dirty, hard floor. 

Sanosuke didn’t mind, letting himself be turned onto his stomach, his gi gone, and he was thankful as sweat prickled along his back, his nobakama untied and pulled down. Slicked fingers pressed into him and Sanosuke didn’t question where the oil came from, he just moaned and pushed back against Saitou’s hand. 

“Idiot,“Saitou snarled at him, and he deserved it, biting his tongue as he pressed his face into his crumpled gi, Saitou entering him much too soon, much too quickly. He bit his lip, he let himself be taken hard and fast. 

Saitou bit down into his shoulder, growling and thrusting harder. Sanosuke didn’t dare to grab his hard cock as it bounced between his thighs, just letting himself be taken and used as Saitou rutted him. 

It had never been this rough before, not with Saitou. This was desperate and hard and Sanosuke felt himself leaking, his sac drawing up close to his body as Saitou’s sac slapped into him over and over again. 

Saitou was a possessive man, and Sanosuke was fine with that. Saitou pulled back, grabbing Sanosuke by the hair and pulling him up, his neck stretched out, Saitou’s face close to his own. From the corner of his eye, he could see Saitou’s intense gaze, the way his lips curled into a snarl, baring his fang-like teeth. Sanosuke swallowed hard, bring a shaking hand up to grab Saitou by the back of the head and keep him close as his arousal built, so close to spilling without even being touched and Sanosuke could only moan, their bodies tight together as Saitou rutted up into him, his hips snapping hard and fast. 

Sanosuke’s nails dug into Saitou’s skull and that only spurred the wolf on more, growling as he picked up his pace, thrusting even harder and Sanosuke’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his spill was ripped from him, his cock aching and throbbing, seed coating the floor and his gi, his cock untouched. 

Saitou pushed him back down and took him even harder, growling, muttering under his breath, one knee on the floor, the other foot planted next to Sanosuke’s knee. Sanosuke just held onto his gi, groaning and moaning and encouraging Saitou, desperate to feel his seed shooting into him. He bit his lip, clenching down on Saitou as his orgasm still rippled through him in waves and he might have even spilled again, with Saitou, as he heard a strangled cry, Saitou collapsing on top of him a moment later, his hips still jerking and spasming. 

Moments, hours later, Sanosuke didn’t know, they both lay on their backs, Saitou smoking, a hand pressed to his temple as he let out his smoke. 

“My apologies, Sanosuke…” Saitou whispered and Sanosuke’s breath hitched. 

His hips ached, but he forced himself to roll onto his stomach, watching Saitou carefully. Gold eyes met his and he grinned. “Don’t be… I’m not upset.” 

“Hnnn…” Saitou looked away, blowing out his smoke. “That was very inappropriate of me…” 

“Mmm… I don’t listen to you. I ain’t surprised y’got upset when—” 

Saitou cut him off with another growl, sitting up and snarling, ever the wolf. 

“I’m sorry, Saitou…” Sanosuke said, pushing his head into Saitou’s scarred thigh. 

“I’d hate to lose you, as I rather… enjoy you.” Saitou looked away, taking a puff from his cigarette. 

“I think y’could find anyone t’tumble with, Saitou… You’re attractive enough, when y’don’t open your mouth too much.” Sanosuke wasn’t ever sure what he and Saitou had going on, but, whatever it was, it was nice… 

“Ahou…” Saitou turned away, knocking his ashes onto the floor in a neat pile. He ran his free hand through Sanosuke’s hair, keeping him close. “I enjoy you for more than a tumble…” 

“Wh-what…” Saitou blew out his smoke and leaned down, kissing Sanosuke on the lips. 

“I care for you, deeply, Sagara Sanosuke. Even if you are just an impetuous ahou,” Saitou said with a rumbling growl in the back of his throat and Sanosuke smiled, laughing as he pressed his face into a scarred, stalwart thigh.


End file.
